During the course of a year, outdoor temperature may vary from extremely cold to exceedingly warm. When a vehicle is parked outdoors, the temperature in the vehicle's cabin may approach or even exceed, over time, the temperature outside of the vehicle. Extreme temperatures such as those found in a vehicle's cabin after being parked outdoors may lead to serious injury, or even death, of a child who is inadvertently left unattended in the vehicle, for example, as a passenger in a child safety seat. Consequently, there is a need for a child safety seat that may lessen or eliminate the risk of fatality or injury to a child left unattended in a vehicle's interior as a passenger in a child safety seat.